You're My Friend
by Teme Jadi Michaelis
Summary: Alur Cepat! Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke, saat sahabat baiknya tengah mempunyai seseorang yang dicintainya? Padahal mereka berjanji akan selalu bersama. Cerita tentang sebuah Persahabatan diantara Sasuke dan Naruto!


Ini adalah my second fanfic, sorry kalau masih banyak typo dan kesalahan.

Ini terinspirasi dari kisah seseorang, tapi sedikit diubah dalam bentuk Fiction. Dan lebih didramatrisir ke fiksi.

Tanggal dan tempat kejadian tidak selalu benar, kami merubahnya demi kenyamanan bersama.

Request from My Uke. (Ditulis oleh Aku dan Dia.)

Gw menerapkan symbol yang berbasis _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

Jika memang kalian tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca. Kalau kalian benar-benar seorang pecinta Yaoi, gw harap kalian meninggalkan jejak review di sini. Coz kritik dan saran akan gw tampung untuk cerita gw yang selanjutnya.

Kalau mau ngeflame, silahkan. Coz flame kalian tidak akan membuat gw maupun para author lainnya down untuk selalu membuat fanfic-fanfic SasukexNaruto.

-oooooOOOooooo-

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SN a.k.a SasukexNaruto

Genre : Friendship, Shonen

Rated : T

* * *

-oooooOOOooooo-

Kamu bagai matahari pagi yang menyinari hariku.

Kau seperti bulan yang menerangi malamku..

Kau penyejuk dalam kalbuku

Bagai tanaman yang butuh cahaya, bagai bunga yang butuh air

Seperti aku yang tak bisa hidup tanpamu..

Dan ingin selalu hidup bersamamu..

-oooooOOOooooo-

"Ne, Sasuke.. Masihkan bisa kita berteman?" ucapnya menderu gelisah saat mengetahui betapa sakitnya perasaan yang ia berikan untuknya. Dia tahu bahwa selama ini dia selalu menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu, menghianati rasa percaya yang amat dalam itu. Tak luput dari tergoresnya rasa percaya yang ditanam selama ini, bagai bunga mawar yang tak lagi disiram yang luluh lantah tak bersisa. Ia rela memendam rasa sakitnya demi sahabatnya, ia rela menghibur sahabatnya walau hatinya begitu sakit melihat kebersamaannya dengan orang lain. Ia selalu ada untuknya saat dia membutuhkan, saat dia sedang terluka olehnya.

Bagaimana tidak, hatinya sangat terluka melihat dia sedang berduaan dengan orang lain. Mencoba untuk bertahan, walau dia tahu betapa rapuhnya hati dan jiwanya saat kini orang yang paling berharga telah bersama orang lain. Mereka tumbuh bersama, sejak dilahirkan hingga dewasa seperti ini.

Akankan rasa percaya itu akan kembali tumbuh saat seeorang dari mereka telah menghianati perasaan itu.

'Dan aku harap itu akan terjadi….'

-oooooOOOooooo-

Setiap pagi Sasuke selalu menjemput Naruto dengan sepedanya, dan itu hanya boleh dinaiki oleh Naruto. Dia hanya mau memboncengi Naruto di sepedanya, tak ada yang boleh menaikinya selain Naruto. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas seorang Sasuke, menjemput sahabat baiknya itu di depan rumahnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Namun setelah Naruto bersama orang lain, kini dia jarang berangkat bersama lagi.

21 Juni 2008

"Ne, bagaimana? Kau menerimanya?" tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke kembali dari pertemuannya dengan Sakura. "Jika menerima Sakura, nanti aku akan berangkat dan pulang bersama siapa? Hanya kau temanku satu-satunya, teme!"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke yang masih memikirkan perasaan dan jawaban untuk Sakura, akhirnya dengan membulatkan tekat dia dengan tegas akan menolak perasaan Sakura. Dia lebih memilih sahabatnya dari pada orang lain yang membuatnya memiliki sebuah rasa di hatinya.

-oooooOooooo-

Namun suatu hari…

Gosib mulai menyebar…

Kini Naruto berpacaran dengan Hinata, adik kelasnya yang pendiam. Naruto memang menyukai tipe cewek yang manis dan pendiam. Dan saat Hinata menembaknya, dia pun langsung menerima pernyataan itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sasuke.

Mendengar hal ini, perasaan Sasuke talah hancur. Ia merasa telah dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, Sasuke mencoba untuk menerimanya. Naruto adalah Naruto, dia adalah sahabatnya untuk selama-lamanya.

Walau dia tahu kini Naruto tak lagi sering bersamanya…

Walau kini Naruto telah menghianati kepercayaannya…

Sasuke hanya tersenyum pahit saat mendengar Naruto menceritakan tentang Hinata, pacarnya sekarang. Sasuke selalu ada untuk Naruto di saat dia sedang sedih maupun gundah, saat perasaannya tengah tersakiti oleh pacarnya itu. Semua itu dilakukannya hanya untuk Naruto, sahabat dan orang yang begitu ia sayangi.

-oooooOooooo-

23 Juni 2008

"Naruto, hari ini kau pergi? Aku.."

"Maaf teme, aku ada janji dengan Hinata sepulang sekolah hari ini." ucapnya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan kepalanya dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Hontou ni gomen!"

"Oh.." Sasuke hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sebenarnya dia sangat kecewa dengan jawaban Naruto barusan.

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Hnn, bukan hal special." ketusnya.

"Hee? Katakan padaku, sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Kapan-kapan saja." sungutnya kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau besok? Besok aku tidak ada acara."

"Hnn.." jawabnya mengiyakan kata-kata Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto pun menggeloyor pergi ke tempat pacarnya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya bisa duduk termenung di kelasnya sambil membayangkan masa-masa saat mereka selalu bersama.

Di saat Naruto belum berpacaran dengan Hinata, mereka selalu duduk dan berjalan berdua. Walau dikatai teman-temannya pasangan homo, mereka hanya cuek saja. Bagi Sasuke hanya ada Naruto seorang, tak ada orang lain yang bisa mengantikan posisinya di dalam hatinya, walaupun Sakura sekalipun. Sebenarnya Sasuke menaruh sedikit perhatian terhadap Sakura, namun hanya sebuah rasa yang hanya lalu lalang untuk sementara.

Dan keesokan harinya.

"Hontou ni gomenasai!" ucapnya kembali sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk. "Hari ini tiba-tiba Hinata sedang sakit, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian. Maafkan aku teme, aku janji besok pasti akan aku temani."

Dan Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Hnn, tidak apa-apa." Walau sebenarnya hatinya begitu sakit mendengarkan jawaban Naruto untuknya.

-oooooOOOooooo-

27 Juni 2008

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah hari minggu menemaniku jalan-jalan ke Shibuya?" ajak Sakura.

"Untuk apa ke sana?"

"Hmm~ aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu. aku tahu kau sudah menolakku, tapi setidaknya kita masih bisa bertemankan?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak bisa. Menyebalkan. Ck…" decaknya kesal.

Setelah itu, Sakura pun ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan kelas Sasuke dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto datang dengan senyum yang merekah. Tanda bahwa perasaannya sedang senang.

"Sasuke-teba! Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada." Sasuke masih memikirkan ajakan Sakura, namun dia ingin mengajak Naruto pergi berjalan-jalan bersama. Namun…

"Ne, teme.. Hari minggu besok aku mau kencan dengan Hinata, sebaiknya aku pakai baju apa, ya?"

Harapan Sasuke begitu hancur mendengar kata-kata Naruto sebelum dirinya mengajaknya terlebih dahulu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke merogoh kantong sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ditulisnya sebuah message untuk Sakura, dia menyetujui ajakan Sakura untuk pergi ke Shibuya bersama. Setidaknya dia akan melupakan rasa sakitnya itu, walaupun hanya sedikit, pikirnya.

-oooooOOOooooo-

1 Juli 2008

"Sasuke-kun, aku sedikit bingung dengan pikiranmu. Bukannya kau sudah menolak ajakanku? Tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyetujuinya? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Tapi, setidaknya aku sedikit senang bisa pergi denganmu, sih." cerocos Sakura.

Sasuke hanya terdiam membisu, dia masih memikirkan Naruto yang sedang bersama Hinata. Dan tiba-tiba lamunannya terbuyarkan oleh suatu benda yang terpajang di sebuah toko, sebuah sandal berwarna biru langit dan berbentuk rubah. Melihat sandal itu, tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali teringat kepada Naruto.

Sasuke pun tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam toko itu dan disusul Sakura mengekor di belakangnya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun membeli sandal rubah itu, rencananya akan diberikan untuk Naruto untuk oleh-oleh. 'Kalau sandal ini kuberikan untuk Naruto, dia pasti senang.' pikirnya.

"Kau aneh Sasuke-kun, sejak kapan kau suka dengan sandal yang aneh seperti itu? Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung." kata Sakura.

"Diamlah Sakura!" seru Sasuke.

Sepulang dari Shibuya, Sasuke pun langsung menelpon Naruto. Dia ingin segera memberikan sandal berbentuk rubah kesukaannya itu. Namun…

"Gomen, aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Aku sedang pergi." ucapnya di telepon.

"Oh.." desah Sasuke. 'Oh, jadi dia masih pergi berkencan' pikirnya.

Sasuke pun menutup teleponnya, lalu dia pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Dan keesokan harinya.

Naruto tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Sasuke, itu membuat Sasuke senang tapi tidak biasanya Naruto datang ke rumahnya seperti ini. Sasuke pun sedikit bingung melihat Naruto yang tersenyum-senyum kecil.

"Sasuke-teba, konbanwa!" sapanya.

"Naruto? Ada apa kau ke sini? Tidak biasanya kau datang ke rumahku." tanyanya bingung melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada di rumahnya. "Ohya, ini untukmu. Oleh-oleh dari Shibuya." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah sandal rubah yang masih terbungkus plastik itu.

"Eh, lucunya! Tidak biasanya kau memberiku benda seperi ini? Tapi, arigatou ne~ Aku senang sekali." katanya sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Hnn.."

"Ohya, Ne~ Teme. Hari ini aku senang sekali. Baru pertama kali ini aku berciuman dengan Hinata. Ternyata Hinata juga sangat malu saat aku menciumnya." ucap Naruto gembira.

Mendengar itu, hati Sasuke begitu hancur lagi. Sudah berkali-kali Naruto telah menghancurkan hatinya dan berkali-kali juga Sasuke mencoba membangunnya kembali. Sampai kapankah Naruto akan terus menghianatinya, menghancurkan semua kepercayaannya.

-oooooOOOooooo-

5 Juli 2008

Hari ini Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di rumah, sedangkan Naruto dia pergi berkencan dengan Hinata lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa berdiam diri menunggunya, dia tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Dia takut akan membuat Naruto bingung dan membuat persahabatan yang sudah lama mereka jalin hancur begitu saja. Sasuke hanya bisa memendam perasaannya sedemikian rupa hanya semata-mata untuk menjaga perasaan Naruto. Dia akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk Naruto.

Dan sebuah sms membuyarkan lamunannya. Ditengok ponselnya yang berada di atas meja, dan tertulis sebuah nama yang memang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Naruto…

'_Teme, bagaimana ini? Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba mendiamkanku? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa salahku.'_ Isi sms dari Naruto. Lalu Sasuke pun segera membalas sms dari Naruto.

'_Aku juga tidak tahu.'_ balasnya.

'_Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

'_Tidak tahu.'_

'_Oh, maaf mengganggumu. Ini memang bukan hal yang penting!'_

Setelah mendapatkan balasan seperti itu dari Naruto, Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan dirinya. Mengapa dia harus mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya, setidaknya ia bisa menghiburnya saat ini. Namun perasaan Sasuke sudah semakin kalut dan kesal, dia ingin mengeluarkan semua rasa yang telah ia pendam selama ini. 'Ck, mendokusei!' decaknya kesal di dalam hatinya.

Sorenya, Sasuke yang tengah berada di rumah tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sebuah sms dari nomer yang tak dikenalnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto yang sedang meminjam ponsel Hinata.

'_Teme, ponselku hilang. Bantu aku mencarinya.'_

'_Kok bisa?'_

'_Sepertinya terjatuh. Aku sudah mencarinya dengan Hinata, tapi tidak ketemu. Hari ini Hinata harus bekerja, kau sekarang dimana?'_

'_Aku di rumah.'_

'_Aku ke sana, ya?'_

'_Ya.'_

Sore itu Naruto datang ke rumah Sasuke, lalu mencoba menyusuri tempat-tempat yang mereka datangi tadi dengan naik sepeda berdua.

"Bagaimana ini? Padahal ponsel itu belum ada dua bulan aku membelinya. Kenapa mesti hilang, sih?" gumam Naruto gelisah.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau tidak ketemu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, pasrah saja." sahutnya."Padahal sebentar lagi Hinata akan ulang tahun, bokek juga aku bulan ini. Bagaimana caranya aku membelikannya kado?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, dia hanya terus menggenjot pedal sepedanya sambil mengantarkan Naruto menyusuri tempat-tempat yang ia datangi barusan.

Dan hasilnya pun tentu saja nihil.

=TBC=

* * *

-oooooOOOooooo-

Untuk Sasuke, aku tahu betapa sakit perasaanmu. Aku tahu bagaimana rasa itu tiba-tiba hilang dari hatimu.

Aku harap Naruto akan tahu, betapa sakitnya perasaan yang selama ini sudah kau pendam.

-oooooOOOooooo-

Thanks sudah membaca fanfic Second gw ini.

Sorry kalau banyak kesalahan dan typo yang masih menyangkut di cerita ini.

Semoga fanfic ini bisa kalian sukai..

Dengan senang hati gw akan menunggu kritik dan saran kalian.

Ditunggu review kalian semua..

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Dan juga di cerita Naruto de Angel..

-oooooOOOooooo-


End file.
